Peppa Numbers
The Peppa Numbers were Dr. Kojiro Peppa's personal robot masters. Although he, through an alias, built hundreds of robot masters for clientele, he also utilized many he had built for his own personal domination conquests. Even in times of required rushing of plans, he would occasionally have some of the robot masters he sold kill all witnesses and convert itself into one of the Peppa Numbers -- unless this occurs they are not considered within the parameters of the Numbers, and are instead referred to under Kojiro's alias. Members Funnel Man 2012.png|DPN 001 Funnel Man Gladius Man.png|DPN 002 Gladius Man Nunchaku Man.png|DPN 003 Nunchaku Man Acid Man Sprite.png|DPN 004 Acid Man Pendulum Man.png|DPN 005 Pendulum Man Web Man.png|DPN 006 Web Man Snow Man.png|DPN 007 Snow Man Nanite Man.png|DPN 008 Nanite Man Rush Man.png|DPN 009 Rush Man Bell.png|DPN 010 Bell Paprika.png|DPN 011 Paprika No Image.png|DPN 012 Thruster Man Cave Man.png|DPN 013 Cave Man Panda Man.png|DPN 014 Panda Man Edamame Man.png|DPN 015 Edamame Man Talon Man Concept.jpg|DPN 016 Talon Man Traffic Man.png|DPN 017 Traffic Man Boogie Man.png|DPN 018 Boogie Man Peppercorn Concept.jpg|DPN 019 Peppercorn Gladius Man β Sprite.png|DPN 020 Gladius Man β No Image.png|DPN 021 Lycan Man Grape Man.png|DPN 022 Grape Man Tolley Man.png|DPN 023 Tolley Man Split Man Concept.jpg|DPN 024 Split Man No Image.png|DPN 025 Door Man Shammy Man Concept.jpg|DPN 026 Shammy Man No Image.png|DPN 027 Mobile Man No Image.png|DPN 028 Reich Man Pasilla Concept.jpg|DPN 029 Pasilla Oni Man Concept.jpg|DPN 030 Oni Man Poison Man.png|DPN 031 Poison Man Tippe Man Concept.jpg|DPN 032 Tippe Man Singularity Man Concept.jpg|DPN 033 Singularity Man Worm Man.png|DPN 034 Worm Man Barrel Man.png|DPN 035 Barrel Man Eel Man.png|DPN 036 Eel Man No Image.png|DPN 037 UNSPECIFIED Jalapeño.png|DPN 038 Jalapeño No Image.png|DPN 039 Recoil No Image.png|DPN 040 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 041 Floatop Man No Image.png|DPN 042 Pulse Man No Image.png|DPN 043 Power Man No Image.png|DPN 044 Mollusk Man No Image.png|DPN 045 Cool Man Mail Man Concept.jpg|DPN 046 Mail Man No Image.png|DPN 047 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 048 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 049 Tabasco No Image.png|DPN 050 Splash Man No Image.png|DPN 051 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 052 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 053 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 054 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 055 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 056 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 057 UNSPECIFIED Cayenne Rough Draft.jpg|DPN 058 Cayenne No Image.png|DPN 059 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 060 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 061 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 062 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 063 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 064 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 065 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 066 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 067 Habanero No Image.png|DPN 068 Chrono Man No Image.png|DPN 069 Creation Man No Image.png|DPN 070 UNSPECIFIED Flounder Man Concept 1.jpg|DPN 071 Flounder Man Harvest Man.png|DPN 072 Harvest Man Solid Man Concept.jpg|DPN 073 Matter Man: Solid Man Liquid Man Concept.jpg|DPN 073 Matter Man: Liquid Man Gaseous Man Concept.jpg|DPN 073 Matter Man: Gas Man Anti-Matter Man Concept.jpg|DPN 073 Matter Man: Antimatter Man No Image.png|DPN 077 Nuke Man No Image.png|DPN 078 Sacrifice Man Sail Man Concept.jpg|DPN 079 Sail Man Sal Man Concept.jpg|DPN 080 Sal Man Stagnant Man Concept 2.jpg|DPN 081 Stagnant Man Wreck Man Concept.jpg|DPN 082 Wreck Man Tempo.png|DPN 083 Tempo No Image.png|DPN 084 Glitch No Image.png|DPN 085 Holojiro Dig Man Concept.jpg|DPN 086 Dig Man Triangle Man Concept.jpg|DPN 087 Triangle Man No Image.png|DPN 088 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 089 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 090 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 091 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 092 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 093 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 094 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 095 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 096 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 097 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 098 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 099 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN 100 UNSPECIFIED No Image.png|DPN Ω Pepper Man Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Mega Man Fanon Category:Mega Man K Category:Affiliations Category:Peppa Numbers